


不是我说，真人比镜头前甜一百倍-乳制品首席研究员

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 10





	不是我说，真人比镜头前甜一百倍-乳制品首席研究员

不是我说，真人比镜头前甜一百倍-乳制品首席研究员

论坛体，试水（因为懒，路人的id就不编了，大家海涵dbq  


办公族背景（如果是现背，感觉现役爱豆这样爆料不太好，所以换个背景，大家海涵dbq

勿上升，勿上升，勿上升~

  


  


\-------------------------

  


1L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

港真，我真的很累。呼，真的累。

好了我要开始了。

首先，颜值打分与本题无关，但是还是打一下。他们都说我很帅，那我打个分吧，10分，（因为满分只有十分）。

工作，不能透露的某司，我们部门（这样讲有点怪，但我们的分割单位不是部门），算了我们组吧，有7个人。

我有个竹马，同校同班同桌然后现在同公司同组的那种，跟另外一个中国来的朋友搞到一起了。

用很多人的话说就是竹马不敌天降啊什么什么的。但是我虽然是竹马，我对我竹马一点那啥心思都没有（谁要跟那种憨憨还nojam的人搞在一起啦

2L 

火钳刘明。

炒瓜子批发。

3L

楼上瓜子啥味的，什么价。我来两斤。

4L

嚯！我关心一下性别。LZ男架，竹马是女架？

5L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

我喘口气啦。

就很累啊，瓜子批发留我一点。

太多事不知道要从哪里说起。啊，昨天去买乐透了。填号码的时候，我竹马说，把其他组员的生日都填一下，然后一面念着我生日是13，rj（竹马小男友，对了竹马叫jn）是23。啧，我就当时坐在他们中间，鸡皮都掉了一地。

然后去便利店结账，rj说要吃小年糕。jn立马就买了。我想吃个别的，根本都没人理我。见色忘义！

6L

靠了，这个是隔壁B站放的VLOG吗？！磕到爆料了？！！

7L

楼上怎么回事，会不会当秀秀！秀秀你留下，放AV号！

8L

这道题我会！av4151xx00。去看吧，回来你们会谢我的。

9L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

10L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

Woc！丧病啊这两个人！他们竟然传了VLOG，我当只是小情侣随便拍拍！jn你完了！

是我扛不动刀了还是你飘了！

11L

本论坛史上最快掉马现场。炒瓜子很好吃。

12L

围观回来打卡。

lz太suai了！我晕晕！让那俩男男在一起吧，lz你考虑一下我！

13L

打卡+1

14L

打卡+2

15L

滴

16L

滴哩

17L

滴哩哩

18L 行8你们说是奶团子就是奶团子

小黄鹂滴哩哩哩~

星星这里有好玩的你快来看@夜空中最亮的星

19L 夜空中最亮的星

乐乐你唱错了！

是“小螺号，嘀嘀嘀吹”

20L

楼上这什么xxj battle现场，xtms

21L

海鸥听了展翅飞（请20L注意论坛礼仪，建议你重发

22L

小螺号，嘀嘀嘀吹

浪花听了笑微微。

23L

......

茫茫的海滩，蓝蓝的海水。

吹起了螺号，心里美吔。

（总算唱完了

24L 行8你们说是奶团子就是奶团子

（星星你说我们要不要告诉哥哥们他们在论坛上有帖子了）

25L 夜空中最亮的星

（我觉得不星，乐乐你这样会给人骂的！hxx抠鼻屎.JPG）

26L 休假中...游戏中...

楼上你们打了括号大家也看得到好吗

27L 行8你们说是奶团子就是奶团子

（天噜楷灿哥连你都知道啦！

天要下雨娘要嫁人（深情挽手

28L

这楼咋回事，都是熟人的咩

29L

不仅是史上最快掉马，还是史上最快被知情人发现的贴

30L

赤鸡！

31L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

我就刚离开去和jn决斗了一会儿，这就翻天了！我累了......

@行8你们说是奶团子就是奶团子 @夜空中最亮的星 @休假中...游戏中... 你们仨不许暴露！敢说一个字，我就开大，给我小心点！

32L 休假中...游戏中...

不要自欺欺人了。你当他们不逛论坛的咩

人家既然在隔壁B站混的，你这区区秘密花园还想藏着呐

（给我点甜头，帮你爆料又帮你善后，考虑一下~  


  


33L 行8你们说是奶团子就是奶团子

嚯！我也要！

34L 夜空中最亮的星

拿渡！

35L

是成年了没错吗？是在公司上班的公司人没错吗？怎么看着就是一群xxj哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

36L

奶团子和星是cp吗，我怎么感觉我被他们喂了狗粮。。。

37L

lz你这个爆料贴还没有人家小朋友发糖甜（你 片 思

38L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

我现在很生气。看完隔壁vlog，找jn决斗了一下，然后他竟然说什么视频把我们三个的帅都拍出来了，叫我不要担心！摔！我关心的是这个吗！

好，既然视频也出来了，我就破罐破摔！最开始，老有人说我俩竹马营业，上班就麦麸！说我的那些人，给我站出来，你看看哪次不是因为rj不想太早公开，我都是被迫在一边打掩护的！

不是我说，真人比镜头前甜一百倍！

你看看jn那个眼珠子，就差直接贴到rj身上了！讲话就没眨过眼！

便利店买个东西，都不舍的让rj拿，rj点好单了，每次都是jn去拿

明明是四个人的聚会，除去一个在家休假打游戏的，我虽然有姓名，但我的名字不叫灯泡！摔！

39L 休假中...游戏中...

娜娜虽然你这个小作文写得不咋地。但我勉强认同一下【真人比镜头前甜一百倍】的事实吧。

游戏中途休息，给你们补个tmi

就是呢，我们有员工宿舍，一开始jn和rj住同个宿舍。要用动物来打比喻的话，jn是金毛，rj是狐狸。你们想想看，两个物种的美好爱情，简直可歌可泣。为爱改习性的那种。狐狸和金毛都认主，认主后有严重依赖。有次我们出差去大阪，jn为了给rj多睡几分钟，早起没叫他，最后竟忘了这茬儿，rj起来后说是看床上没人，又摸到厕所去找人了，睡眼惺忪吓了一大跳。结果rj赶到机场，对着jn就是冷脸。

摆渡车人挤人的，你们猜jn道歉咋道歉的。

把下巴搁人肩上，从头到尾不顾周围眼光全程耳语道歉。

rj耳朵红到要掉。但是显而易见地被哄得很开心。

40L

lz对不起，我暂时粉一下这个游戏中的小哥。我磕了。看视频都不能让我这么磕

41L

谢这位大兄dei！我疯求了诶！

两个男的一宿舍，关系再好也不能直接摸到厕所里吧。这什么惊天巨糖

42L

看视频也超磕的好吗！老夫老妻才是这种相处模式！身高差体型差绝配了！

43L

金毛和狐狸也绝配！

44L

爱了。今天也是为神仙爱情流泪的一天

45L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

累了。他们在镜头前有多克制，私底下我就要被甜齁。什么时候能摆脱尾号三...

哦尾号三是因为，我，jn，rj生日的结尾都是3。

jn和rj都是23，同年，差了一个月而已。

讲到这个又想吐槽了，你们看视频也知道啦，jn就是长得一副，不说话时冷到你退避三舍。学校里稍大他点，按理来说他应该叫哥的那些，他几乎都很少叫。。有次，rj就说我比你大一个月，比你多喝一个月牛奶，你得叫我哥！

jn就叫了。还咧嘴高兴死。我都没眼看。

46L

爱他就要叫他哥。这什么年下小狼狗，我磕还不行吗！

47L

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷啊！我也想叫哥！

48L 行8你们说是奶团子就是奶团子

星星我比你大，叫我哥。快点。

49L 夜空中最亮的星

╭(╯^╰)╮不是说好要做亲故的咩！不叫！

50L

这个楼太多宝藏了吧！我收藏还不行吗！

  


51L

我是电影院的工作人员。我在现场。

大只的那位一手拿着两桶大爆米花，还左顾右盼看另一位有没有额外想吃的东西，视线也不离对方。看了下那个vlog没有拍到同喝一杯饮料的镜头，但我看到了。

就同根吸管喝。大只的那位本来正在喝，看到小只的那位没有要买东西的意思了，迎着对方，一个眼神而已，就主动把饮料递过去。

就....超顺手的

  


-TBC-


End file.
